THREE WAY LOVE
by CrazyIsComingBaby
Summary: The child, servant and brother of the BTT have a similar relationship as there elder.


South Italy is not called his real name.  
No that name is for his _younger brother_ North Italy or Italy  
So he got stuck with being called Romano.  
He doesn't care as much as people would think.  
Not even being labeled as the one who will always be in a bad mood..  
After all with the friends he has, nobody else matters to him.  
One might be considered the person he hates the most and the next, well most people forgets he even exists.

Germany is technically HRE but most people thinks he died.  
Even he himself doesn't know.  
Only five countries know including his friends.  
Most people call him a strict man with an OCD disorder. Even his _older brother._  
He just can't stand living in a place that is messy.  
After all with the friends he has, he doesn't try too be someone he's not.  
One might be considered the person he should hate and the next is not even remembered.

Canada is not really known by a lot of people .  
He is never known to be loud, no that is the role of his _twin._  
No one can hold a conversation with him for more than two minutes.  
Because besides his friends he seems to fade away to others.  
It doesn't make him sad like people would think.  
After all with the friends he has, he dosen't try to get noticed.  
One might be considered his polar opposite and the next too mean to be by.

* * *

Romano was considered the tsundere of the group  
The meanest but will always be the kindest because his friends will always have darkness in them  
He complains that he has to take care of two muscle heads  
Dubbed Mother hen of the group, always fussing over them  
Cooking was the role that only he had in their group  
Because the only thing the others could cook were pancakes and wurst  
It makes him happy that someone likes his cooking

Germany was considered the Kuudere of their little group  
The one who looks so serious all the time but shows his softer side to those he loves  
He tries to get them all too exercise together and it works  
But they only come and join him when it is at least 8 or 9 in the morning  
So unlike him starting at 5 in the morning  
Cleaning is the role he has and he enjoys it  
It helps him when he just can't focus on anything and the others let him do it

Canada the dandere of their their group  
All shy when he first met them but after time he learnt to love them  
They became so important to him that he became confident  
Always making sure they all get to work or meetings on time is what he does.  
It's his job because Romano would lose his head if it wasn't attached  
Germany just has so much going on his mind he can't remember anything.

* * *

Romano's talent was singing and dancing because when he was younger he had a disease that made him spasm at random. Spain thought he could make him like it by teaching him to dance. He did like it but it annoys him that people say he can't clean. It's not his fault he had chorea.

Canada's talent was Hockey and photography because when he was taken from France he got a camera from him with pictures from his home . He was told to take pictures of anything that made him feel happy so he did and whenever he felt sad he looked at them.

Germany's talent was writing cause like before he has so many thoughts in his head that Prussia had told him to write them down and he did. It helped. Alot. After that day he wrote at least two stories every month. That's how bad it is. He even wrote a book that said '' How to deal with an Italian & Canadian.''

* * *

Most people think that Spain and Romano like each other. Its not true. Spain just wants Romano to know that no matter what he will always be there for him. Romano knows this and he appreciates it. That's why he will never leave Spain alone when he has a hard time due to his economy. Cause no matter what Romano and Spain will feel only platonic love.

For those who remembers him for a bit will wonder what type of relationship he has with France. It's nothing really because besides his friends he knows France will never forget him and will always be there. So people might think his papa is a rapist but he comforts him when he utterly breaks down from those disgusting accusations .

Germany does not really show affection and his brother is the same but to each other it is shown. They are they for each other like when his boss wanted him to do those terrible things in the wars and when Prussia felt useless after his county was no more. Into the night if they have to but they will always have each other.

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio have a... complicated relationship but never the less they love it .They love each other . That's right the three of them are in love with one another.

Canada, Germany and Romano also have this type of relationship.

But to make sure no one knows this they pretend.  
Romano pretends to date Spain while he only wants to be wrapped up in the large arms that are so familiar around his tiny frame and it pains him when no one can see his boyfriend .  
Spain pretends even though he wants to wrap his arms around his small Frenchie and his lovable abino

Germany pretends that he is annoyed with Romano even if he just wants to kiss him and it hurts when he pretends he can't see his Canadian  
France pretends to have a desire to sleep with every one but its not true, he just wants his sweet Spaniard and annoying albino

Canada pretends to love no one while it so oblivious he does when he stares lovingly to his Italian and German  
Prussia pretends he is to awesome to be tied down while in reality he is whipped by France and always leaving not so subtle touches to Spain.

* * *

BUT no matter what these lovers will never abandon each other and if it means having to take over the world in other to be free to love each other **_SO BE IT._**

* * *

 ** _THIS was just a whim because these are my absolute favorite parings._**

 ** _If you want you can check out my other stories for some comedy_**


End file.
